


Better than Shakespeare

by 7thweasley



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Opening Up, my children, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was understandably worried about Nico and his shadow traveling, but Nico pushed him away, only to realize he wanted him incredibly closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> Initially written for an open prompt on tumblr user solangelo's account.

"I brought you lunch, since you missed the conch shell calling."

Nico di Angelo stood awkwardly in the archway of the infirmary tent/structure, holding the golden plate like it was burning hot. This friend thing was new to Nico, so he didn't exactly know what he was doing. To add to this awkwardness, Nico got a feeling in his stomach he wasn't sure friends got for each other. But then again, Will and Nico had been a little more than friends for a while.

Anyway, back to the infirmary.

"Thanks, Death Boy," Will Solace said, looking up from his work tying a bandage on some unfortunate camper. Last night's capture the flag had been particularly rowdy, leaving the healers a lot of work to do.

Nico set the plate down on an upside down crate, and sat on another near it, watching Will finish up the bandage. "Don't call me that."

Will stood up, and went over to the fountain to wash his hands and then joined Nico to eat.

"You're a lifesaver, you have no idea how hungry I am," Will said, shoveling French fries into his mouth.

Nico didn't say anything. He was tired.

"You never really say much, do you? Or am I just that unpleasant to be around?" Will asked through a mouthful of food.

"Your manners aren't too great, but I dunno, the rest of you isn't so bad," Nico said quietly, blushing as he did so.

Will raised his eyebrows, and then gloatingly smiled at him. "So I've been told."

Nico smiled slightly, and then focused on playing with the frayed end of his sweatshirt sleeve.

To fill the silence, Will asked, "How's Camp Jupiter? It was awfully lonely while you were gone."

Nico had returned that morning from a visit to Camp Jupiter and New Rome to visit his sister, Hazel.

"They're doing well. Reyna seems to be handling things pretty well, not like I thought she couldn't," he said.

"I was lonely without you," Will repeated, trying to catch Nico's fleeting glance.

"I'm sure you managed."

Will simply sighed. "You didn't," he said, grabbing Nico's hands which he had been trying to hide from the healer. They were translucent again, and slipped out of Will's own solid hands. "I told you not to shadow travel for a while, especially not all the way to California."

"I'm fine."

"You can't keep jumping from place to place–"

"I said, I'm fine, Will!"

Shit. He didn't mean to say that, especially not like that. 

Will seemed to take slight offense, so Nico stood to leave.

"Sorry– I'll leave you be– I didn't mean–" Nico stuttered, walking out of the infirmary.

"Nico–"

"I screwed it up, I know, I always do that–"

Will grabbed Nico's hand, which was solid this time.

"Stay."

Nico turned exasperatedly. "You don't get it, do you? I'm not good at this friend thing. I get them killed, or they end up hating me. I've barely managed to hold on to Jason and the rest of them, and still they regard me as some ancient creepy artifact or something!"

Will stood, still holding onto Nico, and listened.

"I screw things up. I'll screw this up. Why are you even talking to me? Why bother?" Nico pulled away, and resumed walking away.

"I need you," Will said, and then bit his tongue and rephrased: "I like you."

Nico froze but didn't turn around.

"You're such an idiot, Death Boy. Open your eyes. I'm trying to show you."

"...you like me? Like...?"

"In the romantical way."

"That's not a word." Nico said gently and turned around and looked at Will.

Will took this as an invitation to step closer to him. "It is now. Shakespeare made up words, so can I."

Will was close to Nico now, so close Nico could count the freckles on Will's face, and they were almost whispering to each other.

"You're no Shakespeare."

"I'm good enough, aren't I?"

Nico didn't saying anything back, but stood on his toes and pressed his mouth to Will's. He had never kissed anyone before, but kissing Will made him wonder why he hadn't kissed him sooner. Will had a hand in Nico's hair, rubbing his thumb in circles, and his other hand on his back pressing him closer to him. If he hadn't, Nico was pretty sure he would have floated off the earth and up to the gods.

When Nico slowly pulled his head back to look at Will, he laughed softly and said, "More than good enough. Pretty sure Shakespeare didn't kiss like that."


End file.
